This invention relates to a switchboard cabinet comprising a box-like cabinet body with an opening, a door which closes the opening of the cabinet body, and a door frame mounted in the cabinet opening and attached to the inner panels of the cabinet body, so that when the door is closed, a portion of the door frame bears against a sealing element located on the inside of the cabinet door, and the door is further provided with a flange which extends around its perimeter at a right angle to the surface of the door.
Good sealing is not usually obtained with known switchboard cabinet designs of this type, especially in the area between the door and the cabinet body, particularly when the switchboard cabinet is installed outdoors. The joint between the upper horizontal edge of the door and the cabinet body is a critical area, since rain water, for example, may collect there and enter the switchboard cabinet when the door is opened.